Consequences - Alternate Continuation
by EmeraldEyes2000
Summary: With the emperor's forces on the lookout for her, Mulan keep's up the charade as Ping, while training Shang's new recruits. As she tries to keep the mask on, Shang searches for the hero of China. When he finds her, what will he do? Meanwhile, can our heroes cope with another attack? Continuation of 'Consequences' by Goldenbrook15. Read it first. Discontinued - PM to pick up story.
1. The POWERFUL introductional Mushu!

**Hello. This is an alternate continuation of the story 'Consequences' by Goldenbrook15. I have acquired the author's permission to continue the story :D I highly recommend reading her story first, before starting this one, as it will make more sense. That, and it's just a really good story! So go read that one first!  
...**

 **Read it? On to this one!**

* * *

"You'll be a great captain."

PIng was left with three dozen gaping soldiers and no-one to get mad at. Turning red from anger and embarrassment he fixed an intense gaze on the group assembled before him with a slight scowl. " What are you all looking at?! Get back to training!

The men scattered immediately.

Whoever Fa Ping was, they were NOT going to anger someone who could change the General's attitude from depressed to mischievous in just a few weeks, maybe less.

It also didn't help when stories started to circulate about how, _technically_ , Fa Ping had died in the battle for the mountain pass a few months ago when saving his captain, the General Li, and stopping most of the Hun army by drowning them in an avalanche of snow using one carefully calculated cannon blast.

Definitely NOT someone you wanted to get on the bad side of.

Yao, Chien-Po and Ling still didn't know how Ping had survived going over the side of a cliff.

Neither did Shang, for that matter….

Any time they asked though, Ping would raise an eyebrow in an "You think I know?" manner, and told them to get back to work.

It settled in the back of their minds, easily stowed away, but not as easily forgotten….

On the other hand, was the woman who saved China; neither forgotten nor stowed away. The hunt for her was still ongoing, though with less zeal. Everyone wanted to know who she was. And why she had vanished right after Shan Yu's defeat on the rooftop. She was a mystery, she was.

It was several weeks after Ping had come back to the encampment before they could all meet together again. Yao had suggested a drinking place and it wasn't like Ping could refuse (without looking weird) because every soldier drank at some point or another. Ping politely accepted, though only pretended to drink for most of the night as he listened to the conversation. Slowly, the conversation settled into a low drone as Ping's mind wandered, only to be snapped back abruptly as Yao addressed him.

"What do you think, Ping?"

"Um . . ." Ping blinked in confusion for a moment, desperately scrambling to figure out what they were talking about but failing.

Beside her Ling growled and smacked Yao on the arm, "He wasn't there, idiot! He doesn't know about 'her'."

Yao scowled and pushed Ling back, making the skinny man tumble from the chair with a yelp. Ping frowned at them, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked even as he raised his cup for another pretend sip.

Chein-Po smiled softly as he answered, "The girl who saved the emperor, or course!"

Unfortunately for Ping the cup had been resting against his lips when those words were uttered and when he gave a surprised gasp some of the drink slipped into his mouth, causing him to slam the cup down on the table as he sputtered and coughed through the unexpected sting. Yao, seeing his friend's plight, slammed his hand into Ping's back several times until the other had stopped hacking his lungs out.

After regaining his breath, Ping leaned back with narrowed eyes, "Girl?"

"Yah," Ling said, pulling himself a little drunkenly back onto his seat, "She came out of nowhere and "whoosh"! aves the emperor!"

"Sounds like some hero," Ping replied, eyes narrowed and carefully placed his cup on the wooden table.

Ling nodded and then sighed. "She vanished soon after though, and we never even got to know her name!"

"Well," Ping defended quietly, "I'm sure she had a reason for vanishing. Maybe she had a family and was afraid of getting in trouble."

Yao shrugged, "Still have to find her, though. Emperor's orders."

Ping looked slightly disturbed but also shrugged, "She'll probably turn up."

Ling frowned at Ping's natural face, "What's wrong, Ping? Know something that we don't?"

"W-what?" Ping blinked and then shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

Ling just shrugged, "Your expression."

Before Ping could reply, Yao grumbled loudly, "Would still like to know who she was, though. Even if she had her reasons for running."

Ping winced.

Ling chimed in quickly, mistaking Ping's wince for a grimace of reluctance, "She could probably stay away for all we care, right guys?"

"I don't know," Chein-Po spoke up in his soft voice, "Her ideas were well thought out. Who knows, we might learn something from her.

Yao grunted and said sarcastically, "From a girl? Yeah right."

The argument progressed from there, getting louder and louder until Ping had had enough. Shaking his head he stood and slammed his hand down on the table with a shout of "Quiet!" startling them into silence.

He glared at all of them, seeing their suddenly contrite expressions in the face of their companions ire. "Look, thanks for inviting me and all, but if all you are going to do is argue then I'm going to bed," Ping stood up and turned toward the door, the other customers watching in surprise. Right before he left, however, he shouted back, "And don't forget! You have training tomorrow an hour before sunrise! Don't be late or there won't be any breakfast!"

He smirked as he heard the frantic scrambling behind him. The breakfast threat always got them.

It was ironic though, their conversation, seeing as they hadn't realized who they were talking to.

Ping's smirk deepened. They were going to hate training the next day.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think in the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Adios!**

 **-** ** _EE2000_**


	2. I'm giving up writing for Jesus

I am no longer writing fanfiction. My life has completely flipped upside-down and I am stopping writing for Jesus, because He told me to. I am sorry to anyone who has followed this story, and was looking forward to updates. If anyone wishes to pick up this story, feel free to PM me and I will send you what I've written so far and where I was planning on going with the story. This will be my final update.

-EE2000

God bless.


End file.
